Island of Lost Gags
The Island of Lost Gags, commonly abbreviated as ILG, is a neighborhood in Toontown, located east of Donald's Dock. It is connected to Donald's Dock and Vacabot Headquarters. The only way to get to and from the Island of Lost Gags is to find Ferryman Gary's ferry in Donald's Dock and board it. Basic Information Treasure: '''Coconut (restores 15 laff) '''Streets: '''Tropical Terrace (connects to Vacabot HQ), Palm Tree Place (dead end), Coral Court (dead end) '''Min. Cog Level: '''2 '''Max. Cog Level: '''20 '''Max. Building Stories: '''10 Theme The Island of Lost Gags is based off of a cartoon-style island. As such, most of the buildings resemble huts and there are palm trees with coconuts everywhere. The Toon HQ building is a large circular grass hut. The time of day is noon. On Coral Court, however, it differs. As Coral Court is underwater, the buildings appear to be made out of shipwrecks and coral, however there are a few hut buildings (ex. Sinking Sal's Used Liferafts). The Toon HQ also follows this trend. Toontasks '''Access to Island of Lost Gags # Talk to Ferryman Gary, Donald's Dock ("Ahoy, landlubber!" "I hear ye want to go to the Island, huh?" "Well, ye've got to get yer sea legs first!" "Why not defeat some o' them scurvy Bossbots 'round here?") # Defeat 500 Bossbots in Donald's Dock or Bossbot HQ # Talk to Ferryman Gary, Donald's Dock ("Thank goodness yer back, (laddie/lass)!" "Those scurvy Bossbots stole me ferry keys!" "I can't start me ferry without 'em!") # Recover Ferry Keys from Bossbots in Donald's Dock or Bossbot HQ # Deliver Ferry Keys to Ferryman Gary ("Thank ya, (laddie/lass)!" "Off to the Island we go!") Carry 120 gags (Huge backpack): # Talk to Sinking Sal, Sinking Sal's Used Liferafts, Coral Court ("Oh, thank goodness you're here!" "One of my liferafts has sprung a leak!" "Go talk to Blab R. Mouth and see if he has any hot air!") # Talk to Blab R. Mouth, Lift-U-Up Hot Air, Tropical Terrace ("So Sal needs hot air, huh?" "Let me see if I have any." "In the mean time, can you destroy some of the Cogs on my street? They've been scaring off my customers." "Thanks, means a lot to me.") # Destroy 200 Cogs on Tropical Terrace # Talk to Blab R. Mouth, Lift-U-Up Hot Air, Tropical Terrace ("Hey, you're back!" "And what a job you did!" "I feel like I can see for miles!" "Oh, I almost forgot." "I'm out of hot air! Blasted Cogs stole my last canister!" "It could be anywhere on the Island by now!" "Can you get it back for me, pretty please?") # Recover a Hot Air Canister from the Cogs in Island of Lost Gags or Vacabot HQ # Deliver Hot Air Canister to Blab R. Mouth, Lift-U-Up Hot Air, Tropical Terrace ("Thank you so much for getting that back!" "Now, didn't you need to take that to Sal?") # Deliver Hot Air Canister to Sinking Sal, Sinking Sal's Used Liferafts, Coral Court ("You're back!" "Do you have the canister?" "Great! Now all I need is a patch!") # Talk to Scratch, Scratch's Patches, Tropical Terrace ("Welcome to Scratch's Patches, where we have patches galore!" "Eyepatches, tire patches, shirt patches! You name it, we got it!" "You need a liferaft patch, you say?" "Well, shoot. I'm fresh out of those." "Tell you what: you go defeat some Cogs while I make a liferaft patch, capeesh?" "Alright. You go do that while I do this.") # Defeat 250 Cogs anywhere # Talk to Scratch, Scratch's Patches, Tropical Terrace ("Alright, I made the patch!" "That'll be 100 jellybeans." "Wait, you don't have cash?" "I'll give you a little while, but no longer than that!" "If you go any longer, heads will roll!" "Got it, kid?" "Good.") # Give Scratch 100 jellybeans ("Okay, kid! The patch is yours!" "Come back again, y'hear?") # Talk to Sinking Sal, Sinking Sal's Used Liferafts, Coral Court ("Thank you so much!" "How could I ever repay you?" "All I have is this really big backpack..." "Well, it's your problem now!") Carry 500 jellybeans # Talk to Glassy Cass, Glassy Cass's Classy Glass, Palm Tree Place ("Hello, hello, and hello once again!" "I suppose you have a request for me?" "A larger jellybean jar?" "I can do that, but I'll need some help." "Five packets of my finest glass powder have been stolen by those thieving Cogs." "Do try to get them back!") # Recover 5 Glass Powder Packets from the Cogs # Deliver 5 Glass Powder Packets to Glassy Cass, Glassy Cass's Classy Glass, Palm Tree Place ("Thank you, darling." "I'll see what happens when..." "Oh dear! The glass-making mechanisms won't start!" "It's probably because of all the energy those Cog skyscrapers have been using!") # Defeat 20 6+ story Cog buildings on Palm Tree Place # Talk to Glassy Cass, Glassy Cass's Classy Glass, Palm Tree Place ("Now the glass-making mechanisms are ready and raring to go!" "However, this is going to take a while." "I also doubt you're going to want to stay around for this." "Although, there has been a little Cog problem lately..." "Do you think you could sort that out?") # Defeat 300 Cogs in Island of Lost Gags or Vacabot HQ # Talk to Glassy Cass, Glassy Cass's Classy Glass, Palm Tree Place ("Alright, your jellybean jar is done!" Now all I have to do is present the..." "OH NO!" "Those Cogs have stolen my art!" "I'll bet it was one of those Big Kahunas who stole it!") # Recover an Artisan Jellybean Jar from a The Big Kahuna anywhere # Deliver an Artisan Jellybean Jar to Glassy Cass, Glassy Cass's Classy Glass, Palm Tree Place ("Thank you so much!" "As your prize, I'm going to give the jar to you for free!") TBA Trivia * The Island of Lost Gags is the first playground to not be directly connected to another playground. * Coral Court is the first underwater street. * The Island of Lost Gags was inspired by the following section of the trading card of Melville: "When I get enough ballast, though, I'll sail from Donald's Dock to points unknown! Mayhaps I'll find the Island of Lost Gags, or the Secret Underwater Cog HQ." **However, Coral Court was not meant to link to anything. * Extremely rare fish and ultra rare fish become ever so slightly more common in Island of Lost Gags. Category:Playgrounds